Lost Legacy
by Full-Metal-Jacket
Summary: A power exists in Terra's family, although, before her, only 1 has used it. The power was great and had dire consequences, if used wrongly or blindly, and that power made them able to teleport into Alagaesia itself...
1. Chapter 1

Lyk, OMG. My first fic! Squee!

* * *

Terra tossed her brown hair back, squinting and straining to read the words printed upon the paper in one of the best books ever. She finished the last sentence, letting the words sink deep into her mind.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Actually it was more of an imitation-whisper-yell, but, that's as loud as she could get.

Terra closed Eragon and set it on her nightstand, flicking the small nightlight off. She rolled over in a huff; shoulder-  
length brown hair whipping around as her eyelids closed over her green eyes.

"That was a sucky ending," she whispered to no one, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Terra, time for school," called her mother, and the sleepy girl obliged. Dressed in the usual; her blue jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and her 'skater' shoes.

"Uggh..." she moaned, running down the stairs, swinging her backpack over her side, and striding out to her bus stop all in a few fluid movements.

Panic! At The Disco blared from her headphones as she waited. Like all days in this little town of Boulder Peak, this morning was cold and dry, yet most kids wore only light t-shirts and pants going to their knees, or even skirts.

"Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas, and Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it.

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it.." Brendan sings out of your head phones.

1 girl and 1 boy came up. The girl jogging quickly, the boy sort of shuffling along slowly.

"'s at Panic?" she asked.

"Yush." Terra replied.

These people were none other than Opal and Jared, Terra's best friends and partners in crime. Opal was her friend for about 10 years, all the way from age 6. Meaning they were 16. She was a small girl, blonde hair, usually in a ponytail or up-do,  
and her eyes were crystal-blue and reflected any bit of light. Opal tended to be a bit hyper sometimes, but friendly,  
and the type of girl who talks to random people in the mall to freak them out.

Jared was her friend for about 7 years. He was 16 too, at the time. He looked a bit 'skater' himself, long hair going a bit past his eyebrows and it was a bit wavy and black, all shiny. His eyes were brown, and looked warm all the time, or like chocolate. He tended to be a bit more quiet than Terra, but he was still loud and definetly NOT a morning person. As the day progressed, he'd grow to become his funny, opinionated and contradicting self.

"Aww, I LOVE them!" Opal squealed, pulling one headphone off of her friend's ear and putting it to hers.

Jared grinned, eyes half-closed and bloodshot, making him look like he had just gotten high.

The bus rolled up, and the bus driver jerked her thumb at Opal to signal that she needed to drop the headphone.

* * *

Terra yawned loudly, setting The Wave down on the desk along with some other materials for English class. It was a good book,  
but..Fantasy was more her thing. The teacher came in, smacked a kid who was already slumping over on his desk, and slammed her bag upon her desk.

"Wake up!" she yelled. She was friendly, a cynic and really sarcastic, but friendly.

"Grab a brush and put a little make-up!" replied Jared. He was a rabid System of A Down fan.

"Enough. Now get your books out, and..where did we leave off?"

"Chapter 4." answered Terra, already reading.

"Ahh, yes." she said. "Now.."

Same old, same old...Class disscussions, homework, done.

The routine dragged on untill she was in her last class of the day, Science.

The rough teacher grabbed the phone and said in a fake sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Mmhmmm," she said, standing at attention.

"Okay. Right now? Okay. Bye...Terra. Office, now."

Terra rose from her seat, amidst a call of "Oooh, bad girl!" and the like.

* * *

The principal folded his hands across his desk and sighed.

"I...I really hate to be the person telling you this, but, it was on your Mother's wishes that you be told and she'll pick you up.."

Terra gulped inwardly, and he blinked, holding the eyelids over his eyes for a moment.

"Your Grandfather, about a half hour ago, he...He passed away."

The tears welled up instantly and threatened to burst from the rim of her eyes, but she stood up and strode out, waiting for the car so her loud cries wouldn't be heard by too many people and disrupt them.

* * *

"Are you okay, now?" asked her mother. Her face was red and splotchy as well.

"No. But well enough to go home," she sniffed.

They drove in silence, and once their house had been reached, she ran up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed.  
The tears no longer came, but she felt miserable.

"Oh, Terra! It's a package for you. From Gram..pa.." called her mother, and slowly but surely, she made her way downstairs.

The package was really long and thin. She took it up to her room, despite her mother's "Hey! I wanna see what it is!"

* * *

She tore the cheap brown paper off, and ran her hand over the smooth, white cardboard box, then lifted it up at both corners.

White tissue paper concealed what it was, but a note folded 3 times down lay there.

She opened it, and couldn't help but think of her grandfather...

He was this extremely caring man, yet hard and cold on the surface, usually to anyone he didn't know that well. He was surprisingly smooth for an old guy, and his hair was long, white, and concealed his ears. She had wondered why, one day,  
when she was younger. Towards her, he was always nice and fun, but when she had asked "Why is your hair so long, Grampa"  
his expression had dropped, and he turned from her, saying, "Don't worry about it, Kid"  
And on another occasion, she had seen them. They were slightly pointed at the top...

Her thoughts were jolted, and she opened the note. It read;

Terra.

By this time, you're aware that I am dead.

But, take faith, because my legacy will live on, In Alagaesia.

You shall continue it.

Become a rider, Terra.

Fight Galbatorix, continue my legacy, and make sure I don't die in vain...

Just say these words, and be off on your journey.

"Whoa...Was Grampa okay when he wrote this? Or..Opal! It's a joke, I know it," she growled.

She tore the tissue paper from the top of the box, and gasped.

Inside, there lay things that Opal never would have been able to get..

A long..sword! It was in an ivory colored sheath, a black symbol enscribed upon it. Underneath it, there lay a magnificently curved bow, made from white Yew wood. Next to that, there lay a quiver full of arrows fletched with black feathers..

And what was next to that shocked her the most.

A long 'stone' sat there. It was all white, darker veins running through it. And what scared her was the fact that it was exactly as Paolini had described it in his book, smooth and like polished silk. It stood up on end, and she covered it up, bolting for the bathroom.

SHe turned on the shower, hopefully to mask the squeaks and rocking noises. A large crack ran from the bottom, up a bit,  
and it spiraled up to the top. More cracks appeared,a nd a white head poked through. Horned, spiked, winged, clawed,  
there stood the perfect image of a white dragon. It's eyes, however, were more silver.

-Are you a...Boy? Girl?-

It craned it's neck at her.

She didn't expect it to answer, but..

-I am a female..Why do you look at me so?-

-Well, dragons aren't supposed to answer..-

-Only in fables and myths. Some are born with a little knowledge.-

-Do you have a name?-

-No.-

-Do you like..Leiko?-

The dragon shook her head.

-Ryuja?-

SHe shook her head again.

-Hmmm...Nyyd?- (Pronouced niide. Rhymes with 'tide')

Nyyd chirped happily.

"Okay..Umm..." sighed Terra, reading the note again.

-Are you ready?- asked Nyyd.

-I suppose...-

Terra's palm met Nyyd's scales and the icy-shock coursed through her veins. It was like when your leg falls asleep and that sharp and irritating needle feeling is amplified by about 20.

SHe sat there for what seemed like an eternity; and she was sure that the running water had turned icy cold by now.

"Now?"

-To Alagaesia-

* * *

If you DON'T like it...Don't flame telling me how bad you think this is. I could care less; it's already up here, just AVOID it! GAHD! 


	2. Don't kill me

The scales upon Nyyd's back shimmered, as the gedwey ignasia did as well. A thin beam shot out, and it was widened, as it created a pool of silver upon the floor, and it shimmered, then subsided, as did Nyyd's scales.

_Ready?_ Asked Nyyd, eyeing the portal wearily.

_Ready as ever. _Replied Terra, belting her sword, and holding onto her quiver and bow. She sighed, tossed her hair back, and leapt in.

* * *

She landed with a soft thump, thankfully upon grass. Nyyd had glided smoothly out of the portal, and was now turning around to trot to her human. Nyyd blinked and noticed that Terra was suited to this, and she no longer looked like a girl from her world, clad in a green and brown tunic, sword belted, along with quiver and bow.

_You know this story way better than I, _said Nyyd, wings folding into herself, _so you're the leader. For now._

_Fine, fine...Now..I think.._Terra thought. _I have an idea! But to even consider this..I must be EEEEEMO!_

Nyyd snorted. _Are you humans always this weird?_

_I suppose it's just me._

Terra took an arrow, winced, and began to slice her arm, 4 lines, straight down.

"Fuck!" she swore, wishing she hadn't done it.

_What are your motvies? _Asked Nyyd.

"To make it look like I got clawed, lie and say I was attacked by a wolf, and seek shelter in Eragon's home!" Terra said happily. To the look she got from her partner, she said, "We all must make sacrifices,"

And she started off, putting light pressure on her "wounds" to stop the bleeding.

The walk didn't take that long, and the moon had only risen a bit by the time Nyyd had taken shelter in a bush and Terra was pounding on Eragon's door.

Roran and Eragon both answered, gasping at the sight of her.

"I-I was att-tacked b-by a wolf. In-n the Spine." she said, also conjuring up fake tears.

Roran growled. "Damn Spne.." and helped her in. Eragon helped her onto a chair as well, and they bandaged her up.

"Thanks." she said, with a small smile. A blush crept over her face, when she looked at both of them, they _were _pretty.

"Where did you come from?" asked Roran gruffly.

"Uhh...Ceunon." she answered. They both looked a bit surprised.

"A girl from a big fancy place like Ceunon wandering around the Spine?" Eragon said.

"Hunting. Tracking." Terra said, looking a bit angry and upset. "Can't girls hunt?"

"Well, I suppose.." Roran murmured, shuffling off into his room to come out with a blanket and a thin pillow. He offered, she took, curled up in a corner and slept.

* * *

She saw Eragon walk out quickly, and she tried to intercept his thoughts..And succeded.

_Eragon, another dragon._ Saphira said, sending him the image of a white dragon.

_What!_

Terra stood up quickly, and ran out to Eragon and Saphira, where she was glaring at Nyyd. Nyyd smiled at her human.

_Terra!_ she said, excitedly.

"What is it?' asked Terra, noting--and enjoying--his look of surprise.

"Is she..Is this dragon..Yours?" Eragon stammered. Terra smiled and turned to her dragon.

"Yes."

"Wh-what? Really! I'm not the only one!" he shouted, happily.

"Yes. But, I must ask something serious of you," she said. "I have to wait for something. And I need to stay here, by Carvahall..."

He caught her meaning, then nodded.

"Yes. You can stay..If Garrow agrees."

* * *

Time passed, and Terra turned out to be decent at working. Singing while she worked. They were all a bit..wary of her when she sang, not that her voice was that bad, her songs were strange.

"Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,

Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,

Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,

Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die."

"Weird songs in Ceunon," Roran muttered, Garrow and Eragon agreed.

Terra realized they were staring, and grinned.

* * *

Both Eragon and Terra had dedicated the day to play with their dragons. They were quite large now, and self-sufficient. Nyyd's scales, however, were a lot brighter than Saphira's and she was growing to become a beacon. Terra hoped that the Ra'Zac would come soon, but then again, she'd rather them not, Garrow had grown on Terra.

* * *

Still, more time had passed...

Terra knew what was happening. She paced back and forth in the house nervously, thankfully Garrow didn't see, he was in his room.

"Ohh, man, Eragon..Get back soon..." she whispered. And he did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"These people are looking for me, for Saphira, her egg! They know she's in my possession!" Eragon said.

Saphira was crouched down low, claws gouging into the earth deeply, eyes flickering.

_Murderers!_ Roared Saphira, and she started to flail around. Eragon grabbed a spike on her back and sat in her hollow spot.

"Saphira! Calm down!" he yelled. SHe took off.

Nyyd looked at her human, Terra gulped, and mounted her dragon.

"Be easy!" she said, as they took off.

Terra immediatley regretted ever getting on Nyyd, as she felt her skin being rubbed off. A while later, much later, Terra had jumped off of Nyyd and had her hands on the insides of her thighs, feeling that it was wet from blood.

"N-nyyd, come here. Can you clear away some snow and ice?"

Nyyd bobbed her head, and in one powerful stroke of tail, a patch was created, and Nyyd layed down like a cat, one wing extended up. Terra made her way to Nyyd, glimpsing Eragon and Saphira doing the same. But they all faded into the blackness as Terra drifted off to sleep.

Eragon had woken Terra up roughly.

"We're going back, Garrow's in trouble," he said in a low voice, ripping off his shirt, to which Terra replied with a blush, stuffing the hlaves in his pants and mounting Saphira. Terra didn't feel like ripping her shirt off, no matter how bad her legs felt, and winced as she mounted her dragon.

"Into foolishness, we fly.." recited Terra, head facing the clouds.

* * *

O.o;; 


End file.
